The Princess Bride
by yanna-enoah
Summary: They've never talked, never met, never knew each other. But it's their wedding night and someone better start the introductions. Fast.


Inuyasha was nervous.

He was beyond nervous, he's near-panic. He quickly toweled himself dry and ran a comb through his waist-length silver hair. "This is what's fucked up about wars." He thought as he rummaged his bed for the leather thong to tie his hair with. "You 'll eventually get tired of it and offer your sons and daughters just to achieve peace." He thought aloud. He could feel her nervousness even if she's in another room being prepared for her wedding night. They haven't met before the wedding and he doesn't know what she looks like since the arrangement was taken cared of by his father and older brother. The door to his chamber opened and his older brother, Sesshoumaru, walked in.

"Nervous?" He asked the eighteen-year old hanyou.

"Keh." Inuyasha replied not looking at his brother.

"She's human so she can't bite." Sesshoumaru replied and Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Sess stop trying to be funny."

"I am not trying to be funny." Sesshoumaru replied seriously and Inuyasha sighed. "I'm here to give you instructions."

"I know where to put it. Inuyasha answered with sarcasm and Sesshoumaru smiled.

"I did not come here to tell you about that but since you'd rather not know about what Icame about to tell you, I'll take my leave." Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha's agitation grew as his older brother walked towards the door.

"What it like this for you? Were you nervous?" He asked as Sesshoumaru turned the doorknob. His older brother paused and turned to face him, his expression blank as usual.

"I wasn't." He replied. "I've faced many wars, what's so scary about bedding a woman?"

"Not the bedding part..." Inuyasha started to say and sighed. "Fuck these traditions."

"Inuyasha, if not for this tradition you wouldn't be here." Sesshoumaru replied as he stepped out of the room. The war between demons and humans was stopped because of a treaty. A treaty which demands that each generation a descendant from the Taisho house marries one of the descendants of the Sacred - the human version of nobility. His father was the first youkai to marry a human. His father had been widowed for 189 years before he married Inuyasha's mother.

Inuyasha looked at the wall separating his room from his bride and sighed. He could feel her apprehension, the air was filled with it. And she has a reason to be anxious because as the treaty dictates, the marriage is not binding until it's consummated. With a resigned sigh he put his robe on to meet his bride.

Fifteen-year old Kagome Higurashi stood rigidly in front of the mirror as two elder youkai women arranged the flimsy white material of her wedding night robe. She was soaked in a tub full of rose petals, her body toweled dry, moisturized with an unscented lotion that made her skin glow and made to wear the nearly see-through robe that made her blush to the roots of her hair.

"You now look like a proper bride." Taka, one of the youkai women, announced as she stepped back to take a look at Kagome. They should have just left me naked, the robe doesn't cover much anyway. Kagome thought but opted to stay quiet.

"I would really love to do your hair but what's the point when it will get mussed eventually." Anita, Taka's assistant, declared in a naughty tone which earned her a censoring look from the older youkai. They worked silently, combing Kagome's long, wavy, black hair until it shone.

"How I remember my wedding night, I was a bunch of nerves too but I was excited." Taka added with a smile. "The prince is a good man, a little rough around the edges but he's a good fellow. You're lucky, princess."

"Indeed, the Taishos are good to their women." Anita added. "You're indeed lucky that they picked you."

"Actually..." Kagome was about to say something but closed her mouth as she worried her lower lip. Actually, they didn't pick me, they picked my twin sister. Kagome finished in her head.

"The Princess is a very lovely lady." Taka declared with a kind smile noticing how Kagome fidgeted with the little bow that holds the wedding night gown together. "Don't worry, your husband will know what to do."

"Mind you, when you feel it probing down there just hold your breath and bear with the pain it will go away eventually." Said Anita with a chuckle and Taka clucked her tongue with disapproval.

"Don't scare the princess with your nonsense!" She scolded as Anita apologetically bowed her head.

"It's okay." Kagome squeaked even as her breathing became shallower. Kami, help me. Or just kill me now! She thought in panic as they led her to the pristine white canopied bed. She obediently sat when they reached the foot of the bed "What do I do next?" She asked in a small voice, her throat very dry.

"The prince will come." Taka said as she and Anita bowed their heads to leave. Kagome heard the door click close and unbidden tears welled in her eyes which she furiously blinked away. She will not shame her family, she cannot. Not after her twin sister, Kikyo, who was the prince's betrothed ran away leaving Kagome to take her place. Would he know? She asked herself. Kikyo's disappearance caused an uproar in the palace and as the only Higurashi female Kagome was the only choice. But unlike her sister who was trained since she could walk on how to be a wife, Kagome only had five days crash course. Someone knocked and Kagome's heart beat faster. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes as the bedroom door opened. Don't show fear. She recited repeatedly in her head as she tried to even her breathing. Meditate. Remember your Miko training! She silently admonished herself not daring to look up. She felt the bed shift as someone sat beside her.

"So..." Inuyasha started to say smelling the princess anxiety and fear rolling off her in waves.

"I..." The princess started keeping her head bowed. I'm sorry but you got the wrong girl! I'm a fraud. Kagome screamed in her head.

*FLASHBACK*

"What's going to happen if they find out that I'm not Kikyo?" She remembered asking her grandfather five days ago. "You're a princess so we have fulfilled our end of the bargain, however, if the prince is not happy with you and learned from his family that he took the wrong bride then he can cast you off and the whole Higurashi family will be punished." Her grandfather had answered gloomily. What if we just tell them the nee-chan has disappeared? She had asked and her grandfather took both her hands in his. "Child, I am sorry for asking this from you but if we do not fulfill our end of the treaty, it would be regarded as a rebellion and betrayal and that would mean death for the whole family. Do not worry, the prince does not know his betrothed's name as the treaty dictates and he has never met your sister." Her grandfather had tried to reassure her which only fueled Kagome's fear.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I'm Inuyasha." Kagome heard him say and she was tempted to look up. "Kikyo..." He called and Kagome stiffened. "Kikyo, you have no reason to be scared..."

Kagome's panic multiplied ten times and her breathing became shallower. Inuyasha frowned when he smelled her fear escalate. "He knows nee-chan's name!" Kagome thought. "How did you...?" Kagome let the question hang in the air as she frantically searched in her head for a way out. Oh my Kami, I'm dead. She thought when she could not think of any solutions.

"I have my sources." Inuyasha replied. In truth as soon as he learned that their law dictates that he marries one of the Sacred's daughters, Inuyasha has been obsessed. He wanted to know who his betrothed is.

"There are three main clans - the Tanakamas, that's your mother's clan, the Higurashis and the Katsumotos. The Higurashis have twin girls, so most probably one of them is your betrothed because the Katsumotos only has sons." Inuyasha remembered Myouga, one of his teachers revealed. In the Higurashi house, Kikyo is the name of the eldest twin while Kagome is the name of the youngest. They are hidden from the public for safety reasons but according to what I've heard the twins are both beautiful and kind and very much alike that you can't tell them apart except when you look at their eyes for Kikyo has chocolate brown ones and Kagome has blue. Myouga had said sparkling more interest in Inuyasha.

What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do! What am I supposed to do?! The question wrapped around Kagome's neck choking her.

"The marriage has to be consummated after that it's legal and binding." She remembered her grandfather said. "Once he's claimed you, youkai laws dictate that he protects you as his wife. That's the way out we're looking for."

"Let's get this over with." Kagome declared spurring into action and Inuyasha's attention snapped back to the present. He smelled a grim determination in her, it's as if he just imagined the fear and anxiety she was giving off a minute ago.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome stood up, her back to him. Inuyasha's eyebrows shoot up when the young Miko took her robe off and drop the flimsy, white material to the floor. "What are you doing?" He asked in panic as his bride climbed into bed. What the fuck is wrong with this girl?

"Do you want to talk all night?" Kagome asked, her voice a bit louder than a whisper. "Let's go." She added. "Aren't you joining me?"

"Don't you...umm...want to...you know..talk..first?" Inuyasha's throat has suddenly grown dry.

"No, no more talking." Kagome said as she sat up. "Come to bed." She asked. "Now."

"Okay." Inuyasha complied, their roles suddenly reversed. "What do you want me to do?" He asked not looking at her face as he trained his eyes on the blue and white ornate lamp sitting on top of the bedside table.

"Great. You don't know how to do this too?" She blurted out with a heavy sigh and Inuyasha looked at her fully for the first time. She has alabaster skin, a pert nose and full pink lips. Her eyes were closed as if she's praying for a miracle to happen. Her long wavy hair cascading down her back and small hands were tightly clutching the cream-colored comforter to her chest. She's a picture of youth and despair. Great, you don't know how to do this too? He heard the words in his head and he chuckled. Moving towards the bed he sat beside her. He was puzzled when he smelled the telltale saltiness of tears.

"Hey..." He murmured touching her cheek. "I know how to do this." He said mistaking her fears for another reason. "And if I can't, we can always call my brother, Sesshoumaru who can instruct us on how to do it." He joked. "Or my old teacher, Myouga." He continued. "But he's rather deaf so he'd probably shout the instructions at us waking the whole palace." He added and the Kagome could not help the giggle that burst from her lips.

"You're funny." She said opening her eyes as she smiled at him. Blue. Inuyasha thought when he saw her eyes. She's not Kikyo. Did they switch? He asked himself. Beautiful smile. He couldn't help but add. "I have a confession to make." He heard the princess say and Inuyasha's gaze shifted to her lips. "As you see I'm not..." Kagome started to say and stopped. "I'm not..." She started again wetting her lips. "I'm..."

"You talk too much." Inuyasha whispered and a squeak made it past her lips before it was covered by a warm mouth. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha devoured her, coaxing her lips to open.

"Wait, I really need to tell you something." Kagome said pushing him away, her heart racing as butterflies seem to swim inside her stomach.

"Go on." Inuyasha replied as he stood up and untied the knot holding his robe together. Kagome averted her gaze as she swallowed the invisible rock that seemed lodged in her throat.

"As you can see..." She started grasping the comforter tighter to her chest. She gave out a yelp when she was lifted bridal style off the bed comforter and all.

"Put your arms around me, Kagome." She heard him say and Kagome obeyed not realizing that he called her name. He moved to the center of the bed before he gently laid her down before lying down beside her. Kagome felt goosebumps erupt in her arms as he tugged the comforter off her grasp. "There's only one thing I need." He said holding her with his gaze as he drew lazy circles in her stomach. Kagome's toes curled and she bit her lip. "I want to be the only one." He whispered as his hand traveled upward. Kagome squirmed as her nipples tightened anticipating his touch. She was already panting even before his hand massaged her breasts eliciting a moan from Kagome. He dipped his head and captured her mouth swallowing her moans as he gently pinched her right nipple. "Can you promise me that?" He asked, his breathing ragged as he rained kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

"Yes..." Kagome groaned out, his open-mouthed kisses on her neck diverting her attention from his hand which traveled downward. She felt his warm mouth latch on her nipple before she felt him move and he was above her, his manhood nestled in between her thighs. Kagome could not help the panic that welled in her chest. "No." She said, her eyes wide with fright.

"Relax..." Inuyasha whispered soothingly. "Relax..." He repeated as he braced his right arm beside her face. "Do you trust me?" He asked and she nodded mutely. Without breaking eye-contact he guided his manhood towards her sex. She gasped but kept still, her eyes still wide with fear. "I want you to open for me, Kagome." He murmured softly as he let the tip of his manhood probe her wet entrance. He pushed a little as his thumb massaged her clitoris. "Is it painful?" He asked.

"No..." Kagome breathily replied as she felt him gently push a little further inside her before withdrawing completely and again pushing back in. He continued to stare at her face looking for any sign of discomfort. "Oh...Kami..." Kagome moaned. She was growing restless as delicious pinprick sensations start in her stomach. "I want..." She whispered and Inuyasha captured her mouth nibbling her lower lip.

"Open your legs wider." He mumbled against her mouth and Kagome heeded drawing her knees up. Inuyasha's length slid fully inside her and they both hissed - he in pleasure and she in pain. He stilled. "I'm sorry." He murmured against her hair. They lay unmoving as he let her get used to his size.

"Is this it?" Kagome asked after a minute. "Are we done?" She inquired innocently which earned a chuckle from Inuyasha.

"No, we're far from over." He whispered against her lips as he once again captured her mouth for a torrid kiss. He coaxed her lips to part and the moment they did his tongue snaked inside her mouth. He slid an arm around her waist imprisoning her in his embrace as he started moving and Kagome's breathing hitched as a new kind of sensation overcame her. Her eyes fluttered close as Inuyasha deepened his stoke. "No don't close your eyes." He whispered urgently and Kagome complied drowning in the liquid gold of his gaze.

"Is it alright if I move?" She whispered and he groaned.

"Yes." He bit out. Kagome wrapped her arms wrapped around his neck as she instinctively bucked her hips against him. The instant she did their tempo changed and Kagome was left breathless as he repeatedly drove into her, giving and giving until she could no longer take it. A scream tore from her lips as her body spasmed with release. "I'm close." He said and she nodded not fully comprehending as he continued to drive into her. Kagome's hands moved in their own volition as she skimmed the bunched muscles of his back. His movements became urgent and Kagome tried to match him thrust for thrust. A growl escaped from his lips as he transformed. Ragged strip appeared on his cheeks as his eyes turned red. Inuyasha snarled showing fangs that could tear her to pieces within seconds.

This is his demon form. Kagome's miko instincts kicked in and she started to panic. But this is still Inuyasha! Her mind shouted. "Kiss me." She said drawing his head down as she readily opened her lips to accommodate him.

"Mine." He whispered against her bruised lips and Kagome nodded.

"Yes, yours." She whispered hungrily kissing him back. "Yours alone..." His mouth left hers to nuzzle her neck and Kagome turned her head slightly to give him better access. He began sucking and licking at the base of her neck near her right shoulder. Something deep inside her stirred again as he guided her legs to wrap around his waist. The deeper penetration added fuel to Kagome's blood as she desperately sought for release. "Inuyasha, please..." She begged and his movements quickened. She felt him bite her neck and she came undone screaming a broken version of his name as she felt him shudder his release inside her. He collapsed on top of her and Kagome welcomed his weight.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked after a minute of silence still deep inside her.

"Did you bite me? She asked back and he lifted his head from the crook of her neck to look at her.

"Guilty as charged." He said tweaking her nose. "Were you scared?" He inquired. "When I transformed?"

"I was...surprised." She answered truthfully as he traced a finger from her jaw down to the valley between her breast. Her breathing quickened immediately and he gave her a knowing smirk as his hand palmed her breast. A moan escaped her lips and her hip jerked up when he latched his mouth into her breast. "Kagome..." He whispered against her flesh and she stiffened.

"What did you call me?" She asked and he lifted his head to look at her before he laughed. The rich baritone of his voice circuiting her system.

"I have been calling your name for the past hour." He said and she lifted a brow. "Am I that good that you did not even notice?" He joked as he began slowly moving in and out of her. Twin moans escaped from their lips and the rest was forgotten as he claimed her again and again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I've been on hiatus for years and I think I've forgotten how to write ^_^ I will be posting a series of oneshots just to shake the rust off. I will resume writing chapters for Mirror Images and Tied by Fate as soon as I get my writing confidence back (LOL). Seriously, I think those stories deserve a better writer than I am currently. Kindly leave a review because I need to know what's missing with my writing style and honestly, I was very dissatisfied with the last 2-3 chapters of Mirror Images. Thanks to those who left messages, emailed and waited patiently for me to resume writing.

PS.

I'm having trouble uploading word documents, I get an error that says "Not supported file format "Composite." Who ever knows how to fix this issue please leave me a message. Thanks again!


End file.
